Expecting the Potter's
by feisty.red.head
Summary: Unknowingly, James and Lily spend their perfect last day with their son, and an unexpected event only makes their final precious hours together even sweeter. A really adorable one-shot. Read and Review!


"Gentle James, He's just a child." Lily's sweet voice called, from her resting spot on the hill.

"But he's strong like his father." James replied, smiling brightly at his first born son, and giving Lily a half smirk. Lily laughed slightly at her prat of a husband, and watched the two play in the field of their home. Harry would attempt to crawl away, only to roll over and giggle slightly, a small trail of drool making a puddle on his front. James laughed slightly. "Why don't you get you mum to come play with us, eh Harry?" James suggested, picking Harry up and gently placing him on his lap. "Please?" James added in his cutest tone, giving Lily a pleading look.

With a small smile, Lily promptly got up and made her way over her two favorite men in the world.

"That's more like it." James said, as he pulled her into a kiss.

"He drools just like his father too." Lily said with a smirk of her own, wiping her son's lip.

"I do not drool!" James said, indignant, shifting his son slightly, a playful frown on his face.

"Well I seem to remember a devastatingly handsome boy with black hair and glasses drool all over me when we went to Hogwarts...guess it must have been someone else." She added with fake small sigh.

"Your mother goes for the jugular, dear boy." James said in a sad voice. "I'd watch myself if I was you." He said quite seriously. To which, Harry's only reply was a baby like giggle, followed by more drooling. James chuckled and looked at his son with adoring eyes. He was perfectly blissful, nothing could be better. It was Halloween, Harry's –_first_- Halloween mind you, the trees were a beautiful golden color, but the air was still slightly warm. What he didn't know however, was that inside of his wife, an internal battle was raging.

_Tell him._

_Absolutely not! You'll ruin the surprise._

_Oh...to hell with the surprise. TELL HIM!_

And her mind continued like this until she was interrupted and brought back to reality.

"Lily love?" James said, and edge of concern to his voice. "Is everything all right?" He said, a real frown etching its way onto his face.

"Oh I'm wonderful." She said honestly. Leaning in for a kiss, which turned out to be a deeper one then either one of them had expected.

"What was that for?" James asked, a mischievous smile began to play at his lips.

What could she say? She was the happiest she had ever been, and despite the war, she knew that nothing would separate her from Harry and James. She knew that the three of them would be together forever, no matter what. She sighed contentedly, and kissed her son on the head. Then, letting impulse take over, she grabbed Harry and pulled him into her arms. James looked slightly upset that his son was no longer sitting happily in his lap.

"Hey Harry." She said in a soothing voice. The tiny boy giggled happily, and wiggled slightly in her arms. "You want to know a secret?" she asked, close to his ear. Her hand unconsciously rubbed the child's back, moving in small circles. Both James and Lily noticed his eyelids began to droop, and they both smiled simultaneously.

"You'd better hurry up or you might lose your audience." James said with a loving smile. Lily paused a moment, and made eye contact with her husband.

_God, I love him._

Smiling even wider, she dropped her voice to a whisper.

"You're going to be a big brother."

James was still smiling serenely at her, not processing the information that had just been relayed. As her words finally began to sink in, James's eyes got very wide.

"Wha-?...How?" He stammered. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well if I told you, it might ruin the surprise." She said dryly.

James ran a hand through his hair. And the biggest grin Lily had ever seen exploded across her husband's face.

"My GOD...I'm going to be a father...again!!" He said standing up and whooping. "I am _so _the man." He said punching the air. "Another baby!" He said, practically hopping up and down. "I'm so excited!" Realizing that Lily was trying to get up, he immediately ceased his celebration to aid her. "Careful Love!" He warned her, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine." She said, wanting to feel slightly annoyed at the fact that he was being overprotective. At the same time however, she giggled, looking at the expression of his face. He looked like a child himself, and before she knew it, Harry had been taken from her and was now being carefully spun around in James's strong arms. Lily crossed her own arms over her chest and watched the two men at play. Never had she been happier, and she was pretty sure that she would never be as content as she was in this moment.

James caught her eye and headed straight towards her, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"I love you." He said, looking in her eyes intensely.

"I love you more." She replied.

"Not possible." He retorted. Lily opened her mouth to argue, but James silenced her with another kiss. Adjusting Harry on his hip, James proceeded to kneel, and put his arm around her waist, so that his face was directly in front of her stomach.

"James what ar-" She started confused.

"Hey baby." He said softly. And immediately, Lily knew what he was doing, he was talking to the baby. He had done this often when Harry was inside of her.

"It's your daddy, and your big brother." He said smiling. "Harry can you say hello?" He asked, facing his son. Harry gurgled, and turned the other way, obviously bored with the situation. James turned his attention back to Lily's stomach.

"Don't worry, He'll come around." James whispered to her stomach, with a knowing nod, and Lily giggled.

"Were really excited you're on your way, so you be a good baby, and don't give your Mum too much trouble." He whispered to her belly. He then promptly laid a kiss on her flat stomach and stood up.

Lily beamed at her husband, she had been wrong before. _Now _she was perfectly happy.

"I love you." He said again. "I'm so excited."

"Really? Are you? Do you mean it?" Lily said, searching his eyes for any sign of stress or worry, but found none.

"HELL YES!" James yelled, but immediately flinched, when he realized he was still holding Harry, who gave and angry sounding babble. "Sorry, Har." He said apologetically, kissing the top of his sons head. "Sorry Love." He added catching Lily's eye, and seeing her raised eyebrow. Lily sighed.

_My husband is a Prat._

She soon realized that no damage had been done to Harry's ears, and forgave him quickly. Meanwhile, James was back to holding Harry up in the air, and crooning over him.

_Merlin I love this man._ She repeated in her head, shaking it slightly. She then smiled and ran over to them, joining in on the playtime, and the three of them were perfectly content, without a care in the world.

If only for a little while.

**A/N: **This is kind of my idea of the Potter's last day together. And as sweet as it is, I still tried to hint at the fact that this is day that James and Lily selflessly sacrifice themselves for their son. So it still has a sad twist to it. Wow, I'm a real downer aren't I?

I know! I know! I should be working on my other story, but this adorable little plot bunny came my way...and...and what was I supposed to do? Please don't hurt me! Ok...fine, I'll get to work on my other story right now.

But did you like it? It was my first try at a one-shot. I think I managed it alright. Please tell me what you think. _Especially _Since it's my first one shot. I need some feedback. Huggles to everyone!


End file.
